This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected by me from a group of seedlings planted at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me with the object of producing spotless upright Asiatic lilies in a variety of pastel colors and well suited to forcing for out-of-season cut flower production, a variety heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
The seedlings from which this variety originated resulted from my crossing the clonal cultivar `Connecticut Queen` as the seed parent and the clonal cultivar `Sunrise` as the pollen parent, both unpatented varieties.
This particular plant was selected by me for asexual reproduction because it appeared to fulfill the purpose of my breeding efforts and was reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale propagation with very pleasing results, and for that reason, successive generations of this plant, produced by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets, demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.